Watching from the outside
by ComputerGirl12
Summary: Someone is watching from the outside and watches as she is dumped over and over again. Who is it? Find out! Please review, this will be my first multi-chapter story! Yahoo!
1. Looking from the outside

Watching from the outside: Chapter 1: Rejection

Henry and Betty were cheering, not caring whether the other people at Mode thought they were annoying or too loud. They didn't care because Henry just got a call that he was not the real father of Charlie's baby. The cheering stopped when the phone rang again. Betty watched as Henry frowned when he looked at the number.

"Hello??" Henry said.

"Hi Henry, uh there's a bit of a problem…." Charlie said.

"What problem??" Henry asked.

"Uh, well when I told James he was the real father, he had a massive heart attack and….died." She said. "But the good news is I put you as the father on the birth certificate." He didn't understand how she could sound so happy and calm about it. He lost it.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS??!!" Henry yelled. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Come back to Tucson." She said.

"But…." Henry said.

"NOW!!" she yelled and hung up. Meanwhile, Betty is in tears. She heard the whole conversation.

"Are you coming back??" She asked.

"No." Henry said sadly.

"I have to break up with you." He cried. Before Betty could do anything, Henry went into an elevator and the doors closed. That's when Betty starts to sob.

"What's the matter, B??" a familiar voice asks. She hugs Gio, and continues to cry. After a minute, she stops and sees Gio crying.

"What's wrong, Gio??" Betty asks.

"B, I'm leaving. Today's my last day here. I got my own Gio's Deli, but it's in California. So," he cried, "I have to leave. I have to break up with you, B. I'm really sorry." Gio said.

But, Gio was nicer, so he stayed for a couple seconds and looked at her, before he couldn't take it anymore and went in the elevator and the doors closed in front of him to block this sad scene. Betty started to sob; again; and this was all being watched by Daniel. As soon as Betty turned around, he pretended to be working.

Betty rolled her eyes at him and looked at him with a "I-know-you-weren't-working" look and then she sat down at her desk and started to work like nothing happened. Daniel took a deep breath, looked at Betty, one more time, before he went back to working, for real, this time.

Betty thought she had no one that loved her at Mode anymore, but Daniel thought otherwise. He knew that whenever she stopped working, (which looked like never), he would tell her that someone at Mode was in love with her, and he was the only one at Mode, except his mother, who knew who loved her. He decided he wouldn't tell her who, but give her clues. He smiled and wrote something on a piece of paper, and then folded it and put it in an envelope.

The next morning…………

Betty walked into Daniel's office and put Daniel's bagel and coffee on his desk, and noticed he wasn't there. She looked all around until she noticed an envelope on her desk. She decided she would read it and then she would come back. With that decision made, she sat at her desk and opened the envelope. Inside was a folded piece of paper. She opened it and started to read it.

Dear Betty,

I love you with all my heart. I have a bad reputation but I hope you feel the same. I am closer to you then you think, and you see my face everyday. You think that no one at Mode loves you, and that's right, besides me. I have watched Walter, Jesse, Henry, and now Gio crush you. I don't want you to get hurt again. I love you, and I hope you do too.

Love,

Your secret admirer

Betty gasped as she recognized the handwriting. She read on.

P.S. Turn around.

She turned around and saw….


	2. looking from the inside

She turned around and saw Daniel. She started to cry.

"Did you write this??" she asked.

"Yes." Daniel said, "If you don't love me that's alright…." Betty hugged him.

"I love you Daniel, you should have told me Daniel, the thought of you not feeling the same way, has been haunting my dreams for a month." She sobbed.

"I'm sorry Betty." Said Daniel.

"I know you are, Daniel." Betty said. Betty took a deep breath. "Ok, back to work." She said and told him all the things he had to do for the day. Without their fears haunting them, the day was a breeze, and soon the day was over.

"I love you Daniel." Betty said.

"I love you too Betty." Daniel said. They both smiled. They were both finally happy.


End file.
